


[Podfic] Living Room

by kansouame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: It felt good but it was just a backup plan, a distraction.





	[Podfic] Living Room

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Living Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174301) by [RyanJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames). 



[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/pcm5biqpmzjkb31/LivingRoom.jpg/file)

Title: Living Room  
Author: [RyanJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames)  
Reader: [kansouame](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame)  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Pairing: Benny/Dean (with Dean/Castiel in the background)

Author's Summary: It felt good but it was just a backup plan, a distraction.

Text version: [Living Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174301)  
Download Mp3: [Living Room mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l8kt8g39767h0vk/Living_room.mp3/file)  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow... I did a podfic ... it's been awhile. Be kind.


End file.
